Changing Fate
by Rebel-heart13
Summary: Thorin Oakensheid's daughter can see the future. Because of this, he deems it necessary for her to join the company on the quest to reclaim their homeland. Because of her ability she knew that it was never too late to change. But as she sees one path, of death within the Durin line, she truly begins to wonder; can she change fate and save those she cares about the most?


p data-p-id="99c605e8c3a5c494cd5ff4cbf6d0aafd"The little brunette skipped beside her cousins, as she made her way across the rolling hills of the Shire. Surrounding them were hobbit holes. From the neatly trimmed grass to the freshly painted doors, each house was obviously well kept and cared for by their owners. She clung to Kili's hand as Fili strode a step in front of them, checking their path and trying to get the giggling pair to keep up./p  
p data-p-id="7a0aaa6dfb03798f6876a2e2e1b768e0""Okay repeat that last line to me one more time..." Said Kili, as he urged her to sing the song he had learnt as a young dwarfling./p  
p data-p-id="1bf4e446fa24af96cd0fc9ef08a859ef""...We're told we have to do what we're told but surely-Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty." She sang cheerily, swinging their linked hands back and forth. Kili grinned in pride and gently ruffled her dark hair, placing a quick kiss on the crown of her head before swinging her up into his arms and catching up to Fili./p  
p data-p-id="67383a9b0e9cbd05b81dda46023cc8e5""You hear that Fi? Little Amour over here has the best voice in all the lands," Kili teased, tickling the princess's neck slightly and causing her to squirm in his arms. She batted at his hand, giggling and trying to dodge his attacks, whilst also attempting to keep her balance within his embrace./p  
p data-p-id="a7a4c184f0112fc9baa58fe3854a352e""Oh, I heard it," said Fili, smiling fondly at his brother and cousin, "And I think the rest of the company would like to hear it too, so why don't you keep a look out for the mark on a door, okay little one?" he said, leaning over and taking Amour from his brother's arms, allowing her to breathe after giggling so much./p  
p data-p-id="0df14bec4d5d2b5d31ca53d5a95f473d"She nodded her head eagerly, as she turned her gaze to the round doors that surrounded her. They were in the shire, looking for the hobbit hole that would lead her to her father. The excitement of seeing her Khagam (emFather/em), after three whole days, rolled off of her in waves, as her blue eyes searched the area. She didn't even know what it was that she was looking for... would it be a painting? or a swirl? maybe it was less obvious than that... maybe it would just be a scratch? She squinted as she stared at the door nearest to her, hoping that it would be the correct one and that she wouldn't have to look for much longer. She was hungry and sleepy and wanted her Khagam to sing to her. The door, was brown with no scratch, mark or pretty picture on it. She sighed in disappointment and threaded her small hand into Fili's hair./p  
p data-p-id="fdba75f2f7f13fc780356296365490ee""What's wrong little one?" He asked, glancing at the top of her head as she laid it on his shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="318b56d072e05a62679e5dbdb0f06559""What type of mark are we looking for?" She asked curiously, as she scanned the village from her new found position in Fili's arms./p  
p data-p-id="54ee9c0ba06dc7dd97fe751e5cd5ba77""I don't know Am, but Uncle Thorin said that we would know it once we saw it," replied Fili./p  
p data-p-id="1103f6158d67306659656fd00081e4c9"Amour lifted her head and looked over Fili's shoulder, noticing that Kili was looking intently at one door in particular, his face moving closer and closer to it, until his nose was almost touching the well kept wood. She giggled slightly, fisting one of her hands and pressing it against her mouth to try and stay quiet. It was late after all and she didn't want to bump into any grumpy hobbits./p  
p data-p-id="84edf8ee468cb90a0bd4dd911ab33bfa""Oh, this has to be the place," stated Fili as he began to stride towards a bright green door, with a shiny door knob and a glowing blue mark on the front. Amour gasped in excitement and wriggled her way out of Fili's grip, dropping to the ground and running towards the door. She waited impatiently as her cousins arrived behind her, one of them banging their knuckles against the wood./p  
p data-p-id="4ad4467c25d8724c9fd36d1f95fa3612"A funny looking man opened it, with curly hair, brown eyes, hairy feet and an obviously frustrated expression on his face./p  
p data-p-id="e4b8a3e7f1bc0552257f513112b3b0b4""Fili," Stated her eldest cousin, as he bowed, his plaited mustache swung with the movement./p  
p data-p-id="efe937993924ca2e44e8d0d374161f53""And Kili,- at your service," the two brothers said./p  
p data-p-id="9232c3d88927d485cab880194cd90236""you must be Mr. Boggins," said Kili, as he smiled slightly./p  
p data-p-id="b4ea519599f84581f4d935208b3409ad""Nope, you can't come in... you've come to the wrong house," replied the hobbit-who Amour now knew as Mr Boggins. The hobbit in question bent his knees before straightening his legs, all in one quick movement, obviously a sign of his frustration. Amour tried not to laugh at the funny action as she knew that if her Auntie Dís was there, she would scold her for it. The stranger started to close the door, but Kili stuck his arm out, and pushed it back open. Amour grabbed hold of the thing nearest to her, which happened to be Fili's trousers, not liking how the events were playing out./p  
p data-p-id="c3b76e42289608ceac6e4a91b68b00f3""What? Has it been cancelled?" Asked Kili, shock lacing his words./p  
p data-p-id="973a3914c86131c8b44a2af0d6fe106f""No one told us," Stated Fili as he peered around the door, which had yet to open completely. He placed his left hand on Amour's small shoulders, lightly comforting her as she realized that her Father probably hadn't arrived yet, otherwise there wouldn't be any confusion./p  
p data-p-id="1f85ce7cfed26dcf2bbbf405426f07e2""What? No, nothing's been cancelled," said the hobbit, his frown deepening in bewilderment and frustration./p  
p data-p-id="f564790f4ffb882f3a964c13f47cc415""Oh that's a relief, we wouldn't have wanted to lug this one back home over night!" Said Kili as he grinned and shoved the rounded door, making room for him to enter and gesturing towards where Amour stood, fiddling with her the fabric of her cousin's trouser leg. Mr Boggins fell backwards slightly before quickly regaining his step as Fili strode into the house, a timid Amour trailing behind./p  
p data-p-id="8634424bf2d4c4c909922230fa01f2eb"Bilbo hadn't spotted the small child until then as she stood just behind Kili. She was tiny, her head only reaching Fili's hip, her bright blue eyes shone with curiosity as she peered up at the hobbit, a grin playing at the corner of her lips. She had long brown hair, that had only one plait on the right side of her head. She wore a long, simple dress that was obviously expensive but was not covered in jewels or precious stones. Instead it was a deep shade of blue, not dissimilar to the colour of her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="3800344184ec002accebacad05788e0b""I'm Amour!" she said, grinning and giving a simple curtsy, just like her Auntie Dís had taught her. Bilbo nodded slightly, shocked that such a young child had arrived in his house with such brutish beings./p  
p data-p-id="9963ce430ca4261930f132fb92e6dfcf"Fili gently pushed Amour from in front of Mr Boggins, as he pulled off his swords and placed them in the hobbit's arms./p  
p data-p-id="b30020e6a993b87d6c71b9cfef93e604""Be careful with these, I just had them sharpened," he said, smirking slightly./p  
p data-p-id="4b5f60cf89c30c7f8f661fee9bd8787e"He continued pulling out knives from his many pockets as Kili nosed around, picking up things to look at and opening drawers./p  
p data-p-id="734df78e3d9cb60813cbdf4c4b0b525b""It's nice this- did you do it yourself?" Asked the black haired dwarf, as he started to brush the dirt off of his boots and onto a strange looking box. Amour was unsure what it was but she thought that it would be fun to hide in, so that she could jump out and scare someone./p  
p data-p-id="e82fcf0ddb5d36a3527ee55c64111938""uuh no, no its been in the family for years," the hobbit muttered distractedly as he struggled to hold the weight of the weapons that were now in his arms. Fili pulled out another knife and placed it onto the ever growing pile./p  
p data-p-id="020ff4cd40738067631b7cf25891af9f""That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that," Said the hobbit, his voice getting louder as he spoke, directing his words to Kili, even though his body was facing Fili./p  
p data-p-id="aa4b29c9702b5827507e59a9de5d0248""Fili, Kili, come on... give us a hand," interrupted another voice. It was a lucky thing too as Amour was sure that Mr Boggin's was about to get even more angry towards her cousin./p  
p data-p-id="d0d308ec9d2d4f05773464105dd2344d"The person who had entered the hallway was Dwalin, one of Thorin's closest friends and someone who Amour had known since the day she was born. The bald dwarf wrapped his arm around Kili's neck and dragged him into the dining room, Kili saying something that Amour could not hear./p  
p data-p-id="88788422ce4d3fdd6b186692686cf7cf"Amour walked over to the box that Kili had earlier been using as a shoe cleaner and lifted the lid. Maybe it would be filled with treasure... Or maps to far off places. The young girl had always loved reading, finding out about great battles that her ancestors had fought and won. She heard her cousins and the two other dwarfs, Dwalin and Balin, start talking; with Mr Boggin's inserting his opinion every now and then. She ignored this though as she started rummaging through the stuff in the box, disappointed in the lack of interesting things inside of it. She turned around, closing the lid and sitting on top of it as she watched the two brothers, who had arrived before her, push the table into the hallway. She wanted to help or say hello to her father's closest friends but knew that she would probably just get in the way, so she waited patiently for them to finish. She started fiddling with her braid as the bell rang again, the hobbit's frustration truly starting to show as he yelled at the closed door./p  
p data-p-id="ad0c1ff3d5968691a3ce190e37946e2d"He tugged it open and watched in complete shock as the dwarves on the other side all fell, piling on top of one another in the entry way. Amour couldn't hold back her laugh as she listened to them start complaining to each other. She ran forwards and held her hand out to the dwarf closest to her, which happened to be Bofur. The hatted dwarf grabbed hold of her hand and pulled himself up, making sure to not actually put his weight on the girl's hand as he didn't want to crush his King's daughter./p  
p data-p-id="7aaf20ab39b9db39840ac648e689c3f9""Why thank you princess," he said smiling and patting her shoulder gently. She grinned happily, glad she could do something helpful./p  
p data-p-id="a632bf8dfb27a68ad0e8d6b92d785350""You're welcome," She said cheerily, shrugging her shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="5beb2049a3089d3d9705fee7453b10e7"She saw a very tall man wearing all grey, with a pointy hat and holding a wooden stick, peer down at the fallen dwarves. Once all of the dwarves had gotten up and made their way towards the pantry, the man walked over to the little brunette./p  
p data-p-id="7344f6095d329cf7bd8d09ec4a7dfd9c""Hello my dear-I'm Gandalf... Gandalf the grey," he said smiling down at her. Amour smiled up at him shyly, slightly intimidated by his height./p  
p data-p-id="17f495ec99e7eba5ab1e1835eab214cf""My name is Amour," She said biting her lip in an attempt to stop the questions that bubbled up inside of her. Apparently, the attempt was futile as she peered up at him and said, "Why do you have such a pointy hat?"/p  
p data-p-id="01af4aaa9ec2b14e862db3eed938c874""I'm a wizard... and it is what a wizard wears," he replied, raising an eyebrow in response to her question. Her mouth formed a slight 'O' shape as she nodded in understanding as if it was the most logical answer possible./p  
p data-p-id="11cef37cd36225b1a9b23bb4672ddec2""Why don't you go and find yourself some food, before everybody else eats it all," he said nodding so that his hat tilted in the direction of the now crowded hallway. Amour, frightened that she wouldn't get any food, ran past crowds of legs to make it to the table. She put her hands on the wooden bench, and pushed upwards, pulling herself onto the seat. She knelt on her knees as she helped move plates around, making space for the food that had yet to be put on the table./p  
p data-p-id="0ca2a0449c232e6589a79b1cffa004a4"Seats were filled as the dwarves finally cleared out the pantry. Ori reached forwards to grab a role but Dori, tugged his arm back and nodded his head towards Amour. At first she was confused, as all of the dwarves turned towards her, looking at her expectantly./p  
p data-p-id="cb2fed824cbb455f07383673100bfa45""Go on then Am, grab the food that you want," Said Fili as he nodded towards the plates stacked onto the table infront of her. She looked around unsurely, before reaching forward and picking up a bread roll, turning her gaze back towards the gathered dwarves. Kili was obviously not satisfied by this, as he began picking up slices of meat and bread and placing it onto her plate. By the time he had finished, with the help of the other dwarves who passed plates down to him, Amour's plate was stacked high with delicious goods. But still they did not start eating. She turned her wide eyes towards Dwalin who gave her a small nod and an even smaller smile, encouraging her to start on her food. She picked up a knife and fork, feeling obliged to eat properly with so many eyes on her, and cut up a small piece of meat, placing it into her mouth before chewing, and swallowing. Balin, who was seated opposite Fili who was on her left, poured out a mug of water before placing it infront of her. The other dwarves, finally seemed happy with this as the sounds of plates clattering and chatter began to fill the air. She let out a small sigh, thankful that the eyes of her father's friends were no longer on her. /p  
p data-p-id="0d072563c5865ec7f5b21be54c5725ee"Her father, who still hadn't arrived. She was slightly disappointed at that fact because she knew that if he didn't arrive within the next hour or so, Balin or Dwalin would make her go to sleep./p  
p data-p-id="dce06a3dd58902eaceb0935aeff91776"Amour watched as Bombur caught a piece of chicken in his mouth and everyone began cheering. She laughed and joined in, watching casually as Fili climbed on top of the table and offered ale around. This was normal for dwarves after all. They all, made a toast with their mugs of ale before gulping down the alcohol. It was one of the only times that they were all silent, as they raced to finish their drink first. Amour caught sight of Mr. Boggin's disgusted look and she smiled at him, causing his gaze to travel over to her. He gave her a slight smile in return however she knew that it was a little forced. /p  
p data-p-id="c97b1ad6bcf77c82993de5a806ca331e"Once the dwarves had finished their drinks, they started burping, seeing who could make the most impressive sound. Amour crinkled her nose slightly, knowing that if her father was there they would not be acting so childishly. Even she didn't burp like that./p  
p data-p-id="ae27831f2fb46918136b62ecd1580df6"Once the food was finished, Amour stood up, picking up her plate and stacking it on top of the other ones nearest to her. With three stacked on top of each other, she walked up to Mr. Boggins who was complaining to Gandalf./p  
p data-p-id="c0c2ec75c32a3d94980c8869464b7715""Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't know what to do with these plates?" she said, quietly, trying to be as polite as possible as she saw how annoyed the hobbit was becoming. Fili walked up to Mr. Boggin's other side before reaching his hand out towards the small girl./p  
p data-p-id="4bb6be875c95ca90ab41ed9aad2c22cc""Come on Am, give them to me," he said, taking them from her hand and ruffling her hair slightly. She huffed at him but smiled none the less, as he threw it across the hallway, forcing Gandalf to duck out of the way. Kili caught it before tossing it around the corner./p  
p data-p-id="db839f3c25a13b73fff5a371937411c8"Some dwarves quickly began singing, as others began tapping knives and forks together./p  
p data-p-id="f13e81ae53c6102651bc2291b5f9060e"Mr. Boggin's started arguing with Bofur about blunting them but Kili interrupted by beginning the song./p  
p data-p-id="120d0c1690f99912a00b00063911011f""Blunt the knives bend the forks," Sang Kili./p  
p data-p-id="b843282a93258c6659663f90a57d896d""Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili was the next to sing, as he caught a plate heading straight towards his face and tossed it in Kili's direction./p  
p data-p-id="49bcfb3012f7d5c2a0dbdd8d38e82cf8""Chip the glasses and crack the plates," Oin sung./p  
p data-p-id="b461fa4cd9028b1285386888e6f95ad8""That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," everyone added in. Amour had been grinning up until then but a look of confusion spread across her face as she listened to the lyrics. Bilbo Baggins? She was sure that she had heard Kili call him Mr. Boggins, not Mr. Baggins. She shrugged her shoulders as she realized it was probably just Kili being Kili./p  
p data-p-id="498b53e8a389e2b6a6e77e273d8772d2"She grabbed a plate from the side and marched in time to the music, passing it onto Bombur who quickly cleaned it of all left over foods before passing it on./p  
p data-p-id="4cbf0c7976e96e4bc05a6df4578b6bf2"The song came to an end as Bilbo turned the corner, a look of astonishment crossing his face as he stared at the pile of clean dishes set at the end of the table. Everyone laughed and cheered but the sound of three heavy knocks on the door made them all stop abruptly. 'My Father' thought Amour. He had arrived./p 


End file.
